EPF Command Room
The EPF Command Room (full name Elite Penguin Force Command Room) is the prime base of operations for the Elite Penguin Force. It is located underneath the Everyday Phoning Facility along with the HQ. From here, agents can access the minigame System Defender and can also access the Field-Ops terminal. Along with that, agents can use Tube Transport to enter the Recon room. In the center of the room, there is also an convert station with up to ten seats and a large monitor that can display different screens. History Original The EPF Command Room suffered major damages by Herbert P. Bear, taking out the Tube Transport and the VR Room. Rebuild During the rebuild plans, it was decided that the VR Room would not be rebuilt after its complete destruction. Instead the Recon room was constructed which the rebuilt Tube Transport now leads to. Trivia *If you move your mouse over the recycling bin found in the center of the room, it fills with paper. *If you move your mouse over the discs located near the cabinet, they flip. *The TV has several channels, almost all of which are just higher resolution versions of the same one found on the HD TV. **The fireplace channel on the TV uses several twigs instead of logs. **During Operation: Blackout and onward, if you click on the TV, The Director will say "The road is long, but the EPF will rise again." Click on it again, and the TV will display the normal channels. *If you click the lights at the top of the screen from left to right, the lights will turn off. Clicking any light will turn them back on again. *When all the seats around the table are filled, the lights turn off and a spinning green EPF logo appears on the TV, followed by a map of sorts with three dots, presumably locations. Next, it zooms in on one dot, which makes 2 more appear. Suddenly, the dots slowly gain lines that connect, and proceed show a few images of multiple places around Club Penguin Island, including the Beach, the Everyday Phoning Facility, and the Cove. Then, it goes on to the second dot from the original three, which brings up a bar graph and a line graph. Lastly, on the last of the three original dots, a paragraph (contents unreadable) appears along with other data instances. Then the screen goes to static, the original channel goes on, the lights turn back on (assuming they were on beforehand, otherwise they would remain off), and everything returns to normal. *A visual bug occurs if the player toggles low-res mode with the key, and the player changes the TV channel by clicking it. During the static animation, the player can actually see behind the TV's "static", including parts of the map normally hidden, such as part of the top floor. In addition, if a player hides behind the TV's side, they'll be visible during the transition. Gallery Graphical designs EPF Command Room 2017.png|February 12, 2017 - March 10, 2017 September 26, 2019 – present EPF Command Room Herbert Cam.png|March 10, 2017 - May 24, 2017 EPF Command Room Herbert Escaped.png|May 24, 2017 - February 20, 2019 Rebuild EPF Command Room 4.png|February 20, 2019 - September 26, 2019 Parties 2017 = Operation Blackout EPF Command Room.png|Operation: Blackout Christmas Party 2017 EPF Command Room.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = EPF Rebuild pre-construction EPF Command Room.png|The EPF and PSA Rebuild Pre-Construction Agent Construction Command.png|The EPF and PSA Rebuild (phase 1-2) Rebuild EPF Command 3.png|The EPF and PSA Rebuild (phase 3) Geographic location SWF Category:EPF